Pregnant Pause
by LuvnSVU
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have to go undercover as an expecting married couple when a killer is murdering pregnant woman and taking their babies. E/O
1. Girl Talk

**A/N: Ok here is my new story. I'm still working on Something Ambiguous but this just popped into my head. In this Elliot never went back to Kathy and Eli never happened. Hope you enjoy.**

Olivia Benson smirked as the little IM box on the bottom of her screen blinked indicating she had a message. She had been talking back and forth now with her friend Casey Novak for a good hour playing their favourite game, _Friend, Fuck or Foe_. The game was simple, one would offer up the name of a man and the other had to say if they would have then as a friend, a fuck, or a foe. Olivia couldn't remember how they came up with the game but it sure did pass the time during dull moments at work.

Elliot looked over at his partner. She may have been fooling everyone else in the squad room but he knew she was screwing around making herself look busy. Elliot loved to sit and watch his partner. It was no secret that she was hot, but there was more to her than just her looks; she had this mysterious quality about her always making her seem untouchable. Even to him.

Olivia clicked on the blinking icon

ADA Chick: _Trevor Langan_

Olivia scrunched up her nose and cocked her head to the side and thought about it.

Det.Babe: _If he talks then it's a definite foe but if he keeps his mouth shut I guess it could be a fuck_

She hit the send button and got up to grab herself a coffee. As she moved across the room Elliot kept his eyes on her when she was a safe enough distance away he got up and moved around to her side of the desk to see exactly what was keeping his partner so entertained. He knew she was messaging someone and his guess was Casey but what he wanted to know was what was so important that she couldn't wait for lunch to discuss and why she would look deep in thought before replying. He sat down on her seat and winced as it made a squeaky noise under his weight. Olivia whipped around as soon as she heard the familiar squeak of her chair. She knew Elliot was dying to know who she was talking to and what they were talking about but she didn't think he would go this far as to snoop on her computer. She dashed across the room and jumped on his lap causing the chair to skid a little. Elliot looked at her surprised by the sudden weight in his lap. Not that he wasn't enjoying it. Elliot's hand was resting on her mouse and she quickly covered his hand with her own.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded looking him in the eye not letting his hand move the mouse a fraction.

"I could ask you the same thing" he smirked at her raising an eyebrow.

"This is my computer. You can't go snooping through it" She said using her free hand to point her finger at him.

Their little antic was gaining some attention in the squad room. As officers and their fellow detectives looked on. It was no secret to anyone who worked in the 1-6 that Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Detective Elliot Stabler definitely had some unresolved sexual tension issues but lately there seemed to be an increase in moments like these that kept everyone guessing what the true nature of their partnership was.

"What are you hiding Liv?"

"None of your business"

"Hey El, quiet an ingenious move you got there. Making her jump in your lap like that" Detective John Munch said peering at the two of them over his glasses. Olivia's face flamed red as she realised exactly what she had done by jumping in his lap. She quickly stood up but kept her hand over his on the mouse. Elliot gave her his most cocky grin taking her getting off his lap and a small win. Olivia rolled her eyes at him knowing that he thought John had gotten to her with that remark.

"I don't think so John, Elliot's a definite foe" she said the only one knowing the true meaning behind her words. She was still leaning over him not surrendering her mouse.

"Your foe? I'm your foe? That's harsh Liv" Elliot said trying to drag the mouse down on to the blinking icon. Olivia wrestled her hand against his as the mouse zig zagged sharply across the screen.

"Yep you're a foe" she gritted out between clenched teeth struggling to maintain what little control she had over the mouse.

Ten minutes passed and neither one was any closer to relinquishing their hold over the mouse. Olivia was getting frustrated and kept sending Elliot dirty looks. She had contemplated for a brief moment to let Elliot look at what she and Casey were talking about, I mean it really wasn't that bigger deal; it was just two girls having fun. But she quickly dismissed that idea. She worked in a male dominated field so she treasured what little girl things she did have.

"Fin," Elliot called out to the man sitting across the room at his desk, "come over here and grab Liv for me will ya"

Fin looked up from the file he had been working on and gave Elliot a sceptical look. No way was he going to get on Olivia's bad side. Olivia gave Fin a look that said 'touch me and die'. Fin held his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Baby girl, you know I'd never go against you" he said grinning

"What is this crazy hold you seem to have over the men in this building?" Elliot asked shaking his head at Fin and Olivia's alliance. Olivia shot Fin a look a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Elliot noticed Olivia's look of awkwardness as to what he said. Anger and his own humiliation pumped through him. Olivia sensed immediately Elliot's change of mood and again shot a look at Fin for some sort of help.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He shouted pulling his hand away from Olivia's and the mouse the standoff for the control of the mouse forgotten.

"Shhhh Elliot, Jesus." Olivia looked around noticing once again that all eyes were on her and her partner. Fin quickly made his way over to where the two of them stood not wanting to let Olivia have to explain this alone.

"Look man, it ain't what you're thinking" he said quietly hopping to avoid gaining to much attention for Olivia's sake.

"You and Fin? You've been fucking?" Elliot asked his head still reeling from the thought of his partner and who he thought was his friend going at it behind his back. He off course had no claim over Olivia but it was a well known fact throughout the 1-6 that Olivia was off limits to any man there. To have someone from his own squad go against the unwritten rule was devastating to him.

"Elliot... Keep your voice down" Olivia hissed dragging her partner by the arm upstairs to the lunch room with Fin following. Once in the lunch room all Elliot could do was stare at the two of them as the stood side by side. How long had this been going on? He was a detective for Christ sake, if anyone should have known about an interoffice affair it should have been him.

"El it's not what you think" Olivia began shaking her head. She could not believe after all these months it was going to come out. If anything she would have thought it would have been exposed right after it happened. She glanced over at Fin. He was a good man and kept his word that he would not say anything about that night; she actually felt guilty now for putting him in the middle of this and in the path of Elliot's rage.

"Off cause it's not. It never is, is it Olivia" he let out a bitter laugh.

"Man, if ya just listen to her, you will know what's up" Fin said stepping forward but only to take a step back when he saw Elliot clench his fist. Olivia put her hand on Fin's forearm to stop any more movements from him. The moment her hand touched Fin she knew it was a bad move. Elliot's eyes flashed with an anger she had never seen before.

"El, I never slept with Fin," she began hoping those first few words would simmer him down, "I was all kinds of fucked up drunk one night...Fin found me in a bar...he took he home...and I ah...well I propositioned him" Olivia blushed at the memory. It was all so humiliating now. The way she came on to Fin. How she pulled him into her bedroom and ran her hands over his body letting them drift lower and lower. She had to give Fin credit; the man was made of stone to resist what she was throwing at him that night. She wouldn't have blamed him at all if he took her up on her offer.

"Nothing happened El. I just made sure our girl got home safely" Fin jumped in hopping he was helping.

"Hey, it was better that it was him than some other guy" Olivia offered hopping that Elliot would see that too.

Elliot looked at the two of them. He hated that they had a secret. He thought that he was the only one she had secrets with. And what he also hated was the twinge of jealousy he had towards Fin. The man had been offered what he never had. All the times he and Olivia got shit faced together not once had she come on to him. Sure there had been flirting and suggestive comments but none of which led him into her bedroom. He supposed he should be grateful that it was Fin with her that 

night and not some other slimeball who would have greedily taken her up on the offer, himself included. Though he would like to think he would have enough restraint to turn down an intoxicated Olivia Benson he had serious doubts.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Yeah right. 'Hey Elliot how was your weekend? Mine? Well mine was ok. Oh by the way I almost fucked Fin last night'. No thanks. It was best just to forget it happened at all" Olivia said taking a seat at the table.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it. I have shit to do. We cool?" Fin asked Elliot. Elliot gave a quick nod of his head and a small smile. Fin smiled back and headed down the stairs to leave the two of them alone.

"So are we good?" Olivia asked playing with a small packet of sugar.

"Yeah, we're good. It's just that you have this whole other life, you know, when you leave here that I'm not a part of. I keep having to tell myself that you're a single woman not just a hard ass detective"

"I have to tell myself that everyday" Olivia joked throwing the sugar packet at him, "Elliot, I am a woman and with that you have to know that I want the same things men want. You know?"

Elliot nodded his head. In all the years of them working together they had never really discussed their sex lives. They had alluded to it off course but never blatantly acknowledged it with one another. Since Elliot's divorce almost a year ago his interest in his partners' sex life had peaked a little.

"I think we just need to be more open and honest with one another. We're both adults and we both call each other best friends. So why can't we tell each other things?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment. It was true that Elliot was her best friend but she didn't know if she could do the whole sex talk with him. She had Casey for that. It was Casey and hers favourite subject. If she included Elliot into it she would worry what he would think of her.

"I don't want you to think any less of me" she mumbled

"I wouldn't think any less of you" He said astonished that she could even think that he would ever think anything but highly of her.

"See guys say that, but when it comes down to it men start to think of a woman as a whore if she is all open about sex. I'm not talking about screwing around with lots of guys; I'm talking about just sex talk. Guys are ok with it if a girl talks about it the privacy of her own bedroom with her own guy or secretly with their girlfriends but the moment a girl talks about it with a guy who she is not sleeping with it's like they think she's a whore" Olivia explained

"But we're not talking about you just talking with random men about your sex life. It would only be me. What's the difference between you talking to me about sex than with Casey?"

Olivia thought for a moment and gave a quick shrug of her shoulders, "Ok then what do you want to know?"

Elliot almost choked on his own saliva. He had just been given the key to the sacred world of girl sex talk. The possibilities of where he could take this were endless. He thought for a moment. He had to start of small; he didn't want to scare her.

"Ok. Tell me what you and Casey were IMing each other about" He asked cocking his head to the side. Olivia grinned. She knew he would take the safe route first. That's how he operated. She saw it all the time in his interrogations if suspects. He would play it cool and slowly work it up to the tough questions.

"You're gonna think it's really stupid. And I will tell you, but keep in mind this is just what girls do," Olivia licked her lips, "Me and Casey have this game, it's called Friend, Fuck or Foe. We, ah, pick a guy we know and then we ask the question friend fuck or foe. It's all pretend, I mean I would never sleep with half the guys I say I would. It's just for fun"

Elliot looked at his partner like he had never seen her before. Here she was a woman in her late thirties playing silly little games that could keep her entertained for hours. If he didn't think she was adorable before he sure as hell did now.

"Before downstairs you called me a foe. Is that what you were talking about?" His eyebrow rose.

"Yeah well you were pissing me off" she sassed to him grinning.

He was about to ask more questions when Casey came bounding up the stairs. She smiled at the two of them before taking a seat next to Olivia and placing a turkey on rye in front of her.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked unwrapping her own lunch.

"Not much, just letting Elliot in on a little girl talk" Olivia said watching her friend shoot her a weird look.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that Elliot wants in on our little talks. No holds barred." Olivia explained.

"For real?" she looked between the two detectives. This was new, she thought. She knew that Olivia liked to keep her good girl act up at work and with the people she worked with so for her to let Elliot in to girl world was huge.

"Yep. So ladies feel free to talk like you would like any other lunch" Elliot said going over to the fridge to retrieve his own lunch. Casey smirked.

"Ok. So Liv, you won't believe who I ran into this morning. Steven. He asked about you" Casey said her eyes twinkling with mischief. Olivia groaned to herself. She knew her friend would shit stir Elliot now that he was included into their little talks.

"Who's Steven?" Elliot asked feeling his blood pressure rise for the second time that hour.

"No one. Just a guy that Casey and I were seeing" Olivia explained

"At the same time?" Elliot asked astonished. He knew the two women were close he didn't think they were that close.

"No. I had no idea Liv had slept with him when I started to. It's funny really." Casey giggled. Elliot looked over at Olivia who gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"You have no problem that Casey slept with the same guy you slept with?" He couldn't believe how liberated Olivia was.

"It's a small island Elliot, we were bound to double up at some point" Olivia said with a smirk. Casey laughed at Elliot's expression.

"Don't worry Elliot. For both of us it was a short term fling. What did we end up giving him Liv? A three curl?" Casey asked.

"What's a three curl?" Elliot asked taking a bite of his apple and putting it back down. Olivia snatched the apple up and took her own bite flashing him a dazzling smile.

"It's our rating system for men. Olivia you can explain this" Casey said grinning. Olivia threw a scrunched up napkin at her friend.

"Oh gee thanks. Again this is going to sound silly if not bad," she started actually enjoying letting Elliot in on all her little secrets, "but we have this rating system. One curl is the lowest ten curl the highest..."

"Ok so what's the curl mean?" Elliot asked puzzled by the use of the world curl.

"You know when you, well a girl ...orgasms...she ah... curls her toes" Olivia explained feeling a little silly now about it.

"So you rate guys by how good they are at making you come? With toe curling" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well if I guy is a three, it's not like only three of my toes curl. It's just a rating I give him after" Casey said taking a sip of her soda.

"So what if he's good one time and crap the next? Do you give them an average?"

"It's not an exact science Elliot. It's just for shits and giggles" Olivia said getting up and placing her rubbish in the bin. Elliot nodded his head accepting her answer. He wondered how many men had been through this odd judging system these two had established.

'So Liv..." Elliot started

"No. I'm not going to tell you if I have had a ten curl or a one curl or any other curl. Or who has had the pleasure of being a part of the toe curling experience. Now let's get back to work" she said heading down the stairs.

It was getting late in the day and Olivia and Elliot sat quietly doing their work. They had screwed around enough today so now it was time to put it some effort to the mounting paper work. Elliot was just about to go and grab Olivia and himself a another cup of Coffee when the Captain Donald Cragen walked out of his office calling for the two of them to join him in his office. Olivia shot Elliot a quick look to see if he knew what was up, Elliot gave a quick shrug and followed his partner.

Olivia and Elliot sat down in the chairs facing their Captains desk. He looked up at them and gave them a small smile. The two of them were his best detectives and over the years he had grown quiet fond of them especially Olivia.

"I have an assignment for the two of you," he began looking at the two of them as they nodded, "it's undercover."

Elliot quickly looked at Olivia. They had done undercover before but it always come with more risk than normal cases. He would only do it if Olivia felt totally comfortable with it.

"Ok. So what is it?" Olivia asked knowing that Elliot would hesitate if she at all felt uneasy.

"Upstate there has been several women who have been murdered," he looked at Elliot who immediately tensed up, "local law enforcement has a lack of female detectives to send in. So we have been asked to help out."

"How exactly have these woman been murdered?" Elliot asked glancing over at Olivia.

"All the woman were in their eight month of pregnancy. The baby had been cut from them leaving the mother to bleed out. We need a pregnant woman up there and fast."

Olivia looked down at her flat stomach "Are you implying I could pass for an eight month pregnant woman?" she joked. There was a knock on the door and M.E Melinda Warner stepped into the office to join the detectives.

Cragen smiled at her "No. This is where Melinda comes in"

Melinda walked over to stand beside Olivia's chair. She was holding what looked like some weird flesh covered latex belly that had a wide Lycra belt.

"What's that?" Elliot asked leaning over Olivia to feel it.

"This is Olivia and yours baby. Off course underclothing it's going to look much better" Melinda explained smiling. Olivia shot Elliot a surprised look. She had never been pregnant before. How in the world was she going to pass off being an eight month pregnant mother to be?

"Come on Olivia, I'll show you how to get this on" Melinda said motioning for Olivia to follow her.

"Hey El, do you have a t-shirt or something in you locker that I can wear with this thing? I don't want to stretch out my shirt" she asked

"Oh but you can stretch out my shirt" he said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm going to be carrying your child the least you could do is give me one lousy shirt" she mocked being angry. Elliot laughed.

"There's a shirt in my locker Liv. Help yourself"

Olivia smiled sweetly at him and walked out with Melinda. Cragen watched as the two women left and looked at the grin and Elliot's face. He stifled a sigh knowing that his two detectives were going to wreak havoc on his squad over the coming weeks.

**A/N: So do you like. Let me know. Could just leave it as a one shot. But have ideas to send them to play the happy expecting couple. Cheers **


	2. Baby Belly

**A/N: Ok, well enough people asked that this continue so here it is. I hope you like it and a big thank you to those who reviewed.**

Melinda helped Olivia pull on Elliot's white wife beater over her 'belly'. It was really not that hard to but on. The Lycra band just slipped over head letting the belly come down to rest against her own flat stomach. Olivia turned to the mirror once her shirt, well Elliot's shirt, was on. She gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my God!" She let out a surprise giggle letting her hands curve around her belly. Olivia could not take her eyes away from her reflection. She really did look like an eight month pregnant woman. "This is amazing" she said turning to Melinda. Melinda laughed at the detectives' clear infatuation with her 'pregnant body'.

"Well after seeing you like this I give you six months before you're knocked up" Melinda grinned.

"Melinda!" Olivia gasped. Olivia cocked her head to the side as she studied her body. She had thought of having children off course but as the years went on and with no real prospects of finding someone to father said children she had reluctantly let go of that dream. _Maybe I could do it by myself, _she mused rubbing a hand over her belly.

She walked out into the squad room everyone turning to stare with shocked expressions. She ignored the looks as she went to the captains' office with Melinda following. Elliot took in a sharp breath when he saw his partner. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, taking her all in and how even though he loved her lean body seeing it with a baby bump made him quiver with a need to touch her.

"That's amazing Liv. It looks so real" he said coming to rub his hand over her belly. She smiled wishing she could feel his touch over her stomach.

"That's great Melinda. So you think this will work?" Cragen asked eyeing Olivia's belly.

"Shouldn't even cause anyone to have any doubts" Melinda answered.

"So it's just the belly she's got on?" Elliot asked looking at Melinda, "women's breasts get bigger during pregnancy, shouldn't you do something with that."

"What are you trying to say Stabler?" Olivia demanded planting her hands on her hips

"Nothing. I was just saying..." Elliot held his hands up in defence.

"I've never had any complaints before" Olivia smirked at him.

"Ok enough. Olivia I don't want to hear how men don't complain about your breasts and Elliot you shouldn't even be looking" Don said taking control of the situation.

"Well on that note I'm out of here. Be safe guys" Melinda said as she walked out of the small office.

Elliot and Olivia said their goodbyes and sat back down in the chairs. Don handed them each a file which contained the details of their new identities.

"Learn them, know them, live them. You leave in the morning," he said waving them out of the office.

The two of them walked over to the desks and were set upon by Munch and Fin.

"So who knocked you up baby girl?" Fin joked nudging her

"Ha ha. Don't you know? It's Munch's" Olivia joked back.

"WHAT?" Munch screeched. Olivia, Fin and Elliot laughed at the elder detective as his face turned a distinct shade of red.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten our hot and steamy night together" Olivia pouted running a slender finger down Munch's face.

Munch flinched under her touch and pulled away. "Olivia you know you creep me out when you do things like that."

Olivia laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just playing with you."

Elliot laughed at his partners antics. She knew that Munch got all flustered when went into sex kitten mode but it never stopped her from making him squirm. He walked over to her again placing his hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to we have a baby" he murmured. Olivia had just taken a sip of coffee and spat it out coughing and spluttering as she heard the words.

"WHAT!!" She cried stepping away from him. Elliot's face flamed red just like Munch's had only moments before. Fin and Munch snickered at Elliot's slip of the tongue.

"I meant you Liv. I can't wait for you to have a baby" he stuttered.

"Well you must really believe in you faith Elliot" Olivia said sitting down on her desk surprised that her back was already beginning to ache with the added weight.

"Why's that?" He asked coming to sit next to her on the edge of her desk

"Because me having a baby would surely have to be the Second Coming" she smiled ruefully at him.

Elliot turned to look at her. He was surprised that she really thought she was so far gone from having a baby. Sure she was in her late thirties but that seemed to be the common thing now for woman to wait to have children.

"You don't want kids?" he asked. She gave a shrug of her shoulders wishing her would stop with this line of questioning.

"I'm going home to pack and learn this case. I'll see you in the morning" Before he had a chance to stop her or even offer her a ride home she had left the squad room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stretched her arms above her head her hands coming to lay flat on the roof of their loaned SUV. Elliot shot her a look out of the corner of his eye watching as her shirt lifted a little so he could see the latex her belly. He still could not believe how real in looked unless you moved in for a close look you would never have known. He put his eyes back on the road and yawned.

"Let me drive for awhile El. You're tired" she offered squeezing his bicep and catching the wedding and engagement ring she was now sporting twinkle in the sun light.

"I'm your husband. And you are my pregnant wife. I would never let my pregnant wife drive for a long distance"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Please don't tell me you're one of those husbands"

"One of what husbands?"

"The one's that think that I just need to sit here and look all pretty. While my wood gathering, bringing home the bacon, having sex on demand husband takes control."

"Livvy you never told me you were such a feminist" he said tickling her on her side with one hand, his eyes never leaving the road.

"No I'm not. I'm just and independent woman. Regardless if I'm married or not. I would like to think that it would be one of the qualities that would make a man attracted to be, not something he would see as something he would have to strip away."

"It's your best quality Liv" he said picking her hand up from her lap and giving it a gentle squeeze before lacing his fingers with hers. Olivia knew they were heading into dangerous territory when she did not pull her hand out of his straight away; she tried to convince herself that he was just getting into character as her husband, and really a little hand holding never hurt anyone.

They pulled into town a few hours later quickly finding the way to the home that they were to be living in for the next few weeks. It was beautiful two story home with all the modern conveniences in an exclusive sub division. Elliot was to be a stock broker who worked from home and Olivia was to be his stay at home wife. She had rolled her eyes when she first read that but she guessed it made sense seeing as how she was eight months pregnant. They were able to keep their first names for which she was grateful but for the time being they were going to be known as Mr and Mrs McCoy.

Olivia wondered around the house familiarising herself with her surroundings while Elliot unloaded their suitcases from the car. He had just finished unpacking the car when two women came walking up the front walk holding a large basket of goodies.

"Hello. Welcome" the first woman called out in an over enthusiastic manner. She would have been in her mid forties and her face was perfectly made up and she had her red hair piled high on top of her head.

Elliot smiled warmly pulling himself into the role of Elliot McCoy. He glanced at the two women and noticed that the second one was pregnant. She looked to be in her thirties and had soft delicate features and baby soft blonde hair.

"Hi" Elliot said walking over to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Jeanine and this is Beth. We are here to welcome you to Twin Pines" the first lady said.

Elliot noticed she was craning her neck to look into the open door to the home and figured that she must be the resident nosy neighbour.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elliot McCoy"

"Are you here alone Elliot?" Jeanine asked wondering if he was why a single man would need a house of this size.

"No actually my wife..."

"Hey El..." Olivia called coming out to the front where Elliot was standing with two women. She quickly gave them the once over noticing that the younger of the two was pregnant.

"Oh is this your wife? She's beautiful," Jeanine gushed as Olivia walked over taking her place by Elliot's side "And very pregnant"

"Hi I'm Olivia"

"Olivia what a beautiful name. I'm Jeanine and this is Beth. We are here to welcome you"

"It's nice to meet you both" Olivia smiled.

"How far along are you Olivia?" Beth asked placing her hands on her own swollen belly. Olivia's face faltered for split second worried that if anyone would be able to tell she was faking her pregnancy it would be another pregnant woman.

"I'm eight months. And you"

"Seven" Beth smiled

"And what do you do for a living Elliot?" Jeanine asked turning the conversation back to a fact finding mission.

"I'm a stock broker. I work from home"

"Aren't you lucky Olivia getting to spend all day with your husband"

"Oh you have no idea how lucky I am" Olivia smiled sweetly, Elliot being the only one who could hear the sarcasm through her words.

"Well we should let you go and unpack," Jeanine said handing Elliot the gift basket, "there are numbers of all the local doctors and take out places in there as well as my own. Feel free to call me if you need anything at all."

"Olivia you should join the Lamaze class at the birthing centre. It's held every Thursday, it will give you a chance to meet a lot more expectant mothers" Beth added before walking away with Jeanine.

"Lamaze classes? I don't think so" Olivia said walking back into the house with Elliot closely behind.

"Actually it's not a bad idea Liv. It will give as a chance to see how this guy picks his victims and give us an opportunity to question the others about anything they may have scene."

Olivia knew it was not a bad idea at all but the thought of sitting between Elliot's legs while he coached her on her breathing technique made her heart race. Oh God, why did Elliot have this effect on her?

**A/N: Hope you liked. Review and let me know. Cheers!**


	3. Good Vibrations

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews there awesome. You all seem to like when Liv shares her secrets with El so here is a chapter full of sharing about something **_**really **_**personal and a little sexy. Hope you enjoy.**

"Do you have any fours?" Elliot asked taking a swig of beer.

"Go fish" Olivia said taking a pull of her own beer. She arched her back relieved to be out of her pregnancy suit. It was nearly ten at night and the two of them had settled down to play a game of cards after dinner. Elliot watched as she arched her back causing her black tank top rise exposing a nice healthy strip of Olivia's perfectly toned stomach. He was sure she had chosen to wear the tank and her short gray running shorts just to tease him; he had never seen so much of her skin.

"Do you have any queens?" Olivia asked glancing at the TV that was muted and playing a commercial for a at home pregnancy test. Elliot saw her glance to the TV for the fourth time in a matter of minutes.

"No queens. And what are you waiting for to come on?" He asked with a cocky smile knowing he had busted her.

"Huh?"

"You can't fool me Livia. You keep looking at the TV, so what is it you are going to make me watch?"

She grinned at him and took another sip of her beer. "Oh I think you're going to love it. It's a very educational show." Just as she finished talking the opening credits of her favourite show began, she grabbed the remote and clicked the mute button feeling a little giddy as the music hit her ears.

"No way. You watch this crap?" Elliot asked with raised eyebrows. Olivia gasped.

"This is not crap. This is every New York woman's life. And it teaches me things."

Elliot laughed at how she spoke with such sincerity for a TV show. He never had her pegged for a Sex and the City type of girl.

"Oh, what has it taught you?" He asked standing up from the floor where the card game was being held; he walked to where she was still sitting on the floor and offered her his hand. She accepted it and her pulled her up quickly, keeping a hold of her hand he led them over to the couch to sit.

"Lots of things. Hmmm...just stuff, sex stuff. Casey loves it too"

"Oh I bet. Somehow I don't think the two of you need any advice when it comes to sex or men. Haven't you guys worked your way through half of Manhattan?" He joked.

"I'm going to pretend that that was not some sort of roundabout way of you calling me a slut," she grinned at him letting him know she knew he was joking, "and I'll have you know if anything I'm a Charlotte."

"You're a Charlotte? Hmmm, I would be pushing at least for a Carrie bordering on a Samantha with you" he smirked.

"Hey! I'm nowhere near a Samantha. And how is it you know so much about being a Samantha, Carrie, Charlotte or Miranda anyhow?"

"I have two daughters in college Liv; I make it my business to know who they use as female role models."

"It's not that bad" Olivia said glancing to the TV to watch Samantha go down on a UPS guy.

"Not that bad? Liv are we watching the same show?" He asked pointing to the TV.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "It's kinda funny."

The show continued on and when a scene came on about vibrators Elliot couldn't help himself as he decided to take up his newly found position in girl world.

"Do you have a vibrator Liv?" He grinned his most cocky grin. Olivia looked at him her eyes narrowing slightly wondering just how far she was going to allow him into the secret world of women. She bit her lip and tilted her head, _what the heck, this could be fun,_ she thought.

"Elliot every woman has a vibrator. No matter how much sex their getting or how satisfied they are with their partner. We _all_ have one. Some of us several" she let out a chuckle at the look of shock on his face he really didn't think she would divulge any information on that subject.

"Kathy never had one" he said after his shock finally subsided.

"Oh, you poor, sweet, delusional man. Yes she did honey. You just never found it" Olivia smirked loving teasing him. Elliot sat and thought for a moment at what she said. Surely he would have known if his ex-wife was getting some sex of the battery operated kind and what was wrong with using him that's what he was there for.

"It's ok Elliot it does not mean you're bad in bed if the woman you are with uses a vibrator" she said in a mock soothing voice.

"So how many do you have Liv?"

"How many do you think I have?"

"In light of what I have learned about you in the past few days, I'm too scared to take a guess" He laughed shaking his head. Olivia threw her head back and let out a deep throaty laugh of her own. Elliot starred at the column of her neck as her head was thrown back feeling a knowing stirring form in the pit of his stomach.

"I have two. And let me just tell you one of them is amazing!" she said surprised at how easily she was finding it to share these things with him.

"So is it a ten curl?"

"Hmmm, it's probably not fair to compare a vibrator to a penis, cause there is no way a man could _ever_ do what this thing does, so I'm not going to rate it on the toe curl rating system."

"What could it possible do that I couldn't?" Elliot asked cynically

"Well Elliot unless you can fill your shaft with pearl beads and them make it rotate 360 degrees you will be no match for this thing" she said running a hand through her hair. Elliot's mind drifted to the thought of his sexy partner using this magical vibrator between her thighs. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa hoping his shirt would hide his growing arousal.

"Do you have it here?"

"What? This is work Elliot. I don't bring my vibrators to work" she said her brow furrowing as if trying to remember something.

"What is it? You just thought of something" Elliot asked. Olivia ignored his question and reached over to pull her large handbag up off the floor. She unzipped a compartment on the inside of her bag pulling out a moderate size make up bag. She opened it up and grinned pulling out a silver tube of lipstick and handing it to him.

"What's this?" He asked holding the tube up between his thumb and forefinger.

"You asked if I brought a vibrator to work and I told you 'no' but I'm going to have to amend that answer" she nodded to what he was holding.

"This?" he asked fingering the shiny smooth surface.

Olivia nodded, "here let me show you." She took the 'lipstick' from him and pulled the top off to reveal a plastic pink lipstick stick, she turned the base of the tube and it began to buzz wildly in her hand. Elliot reached back for the small buzzing contraption feeling the vibrations tingle his fingers.

"Powerful little sucker isn't it" he said grinning at Olivia.

"Oh if only it did suck" she joked. Elliot's eyebrows almost left his head. He knew they were talking candidly but what she had just said was hot. Olivia noticed his shocked expression and suddenly felt embarrassed. It was ok to joke with Casey about that kind of thing but maybe that comment was taking things too far with Elliot. Elliot saw she looked embarrassed and leaned over and gave her bare knee a squeeze.

"So where did you get this thing?" he asked trying to steer the conversation away from her previous comment to spare her any further embarrassment.

"Me and Casey and some other friends went to this male strip club called Thick and Thirsty and I won that as the door prize."

"Male strip clubs, lipstick vibrators. Gee I don't know you all do I Liv?" He teased.

"Yeah you do. You know the important stuff. The stuff that really means something to me" Olivia said quietly. Elliot noticed the seriousness of her voice, he stood up taking her hand and led them upstairs to the bedroom that they were sharing having early found that only one of the bedrooms in this four bedroom house had been furnished and both agreeing that they were adults and were quiet capable of sharing a bed.

"As long as I know the important stuff Liv, that's all that matters to me" he said giving her hand a light squeeze and smiling when she returned it.

Olivia lay in the bed nowhere near falling off to sleep. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of the past few days and the change she felt that was happening between her and Elliot. Her stomach knotted at the thought of change and even though she wanted to explore this new side of closeness they had she still wasn't sure if he was on the same page as her. She felt Elliot shift besides her knowing from his breathing that he was not asleep. She wondered if sharing a bed was such a good idea if it meant the two of them being sleep deprived for the duration of this assignment.

"El? Can I ask you something?" she whispered into the darkness.

""hmmm" he mumbled back.

Taking that as a yes Olivia went on, "why were you so mad when you thought I had slept with Fin?"

Elliot's eyes popped open. Every since that moment in the squad room he had been hoping she would not question his reaction to his thoughts of her being with Fin. He thought he was safe from her questions as she had not mentioned the fiasco at all. How wrong he was.

"I don't know Liv" frustration thick in his voice. Olivia let out her own frustration in a moan. That was not an answerer.

"It's just there are rules. There are rules that guys abide to. And I thought Fin had broken the rules" he tried to explain.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Olivia said sitting up in bed, the bed sheets pooling around her waist, "I can sleep with whoever I want and so can Fin and any other man."

"Liv it's hard to explain. It's a guy thing. I'm not telling you want you can and can't do. I expect certain men to know what they can't do or shouldn't do" he tried to explain.

"If you want something to be yours you have to make it before you can claim it" she muttered before laying back down. Elliot's heart raced. _Is she saying what I think she's saying_, the thought.

"I'm sorry Liv...go to sleep," he reached out and gently stroked his fingers down her arm. Olivia shuddered at his touch and he quickly pulled away.

"Its fine Elliot" she rolled over to turn her back to him.

"Big day tomorrow Liv. We have Lamaze" he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

Olivia let out a loud disgruntled groan. "Don't remind me"

**A/N: Next is the Lamaze class. YAYYY!! Some big E/O moments in that chap. Keep up the reviews and let me know what you guys want. Cheers**


	4. How Undignified!

**A/N: Another chapter for you. Hope you like. I just have to say, I have never been pregnant and I have no idea of birthing positions or what goes on in a Lamaze class so I have just bullshitted everything regarding that. But how great would it be to have Elliot's baby!? I would so go to Lamaze class for that!**

"Birthing partners please sit behind your mommy-to-be" Cindy the Lamaze teacher sang out in a chipper voice. Elliot crawled around Olivia pulling her to him so she was sitting snuggled between his thighs. Olivia felt a tremor rush through her body as she leant back into his chest letting her hands come to rest in her lap, Elliot letting his own hands rest on his thighs.

When they first walked in Olivia and Elliot had gained the attention of the room them being the new couple. They had smiled politely quickly introducing themselves and sitting with the other mothers and fathers and birthing partners. Olivia was feeling so apprehensive of what to expect in the class she was actually feeling nauseous while Elliot seemed to be taking it all in his stride.

"Now first thing we are going to learn today is different ways in which you birthing partners can help mommy feel comfortable while giving birth. So with that, birthing partners slip your hands under the thighs of mommy and raise her legs a bit. Mommy's be sure to really lean back into your partner and let him or her hold your thighs up and open" Cindy said walking around the room of ten couples to watch as they followed her instructions.

Elliot let his hands slide from the tops of Olivia's thighs and under pulling them up gently so they were raised slightly off the floor. Olivia tensed in his arms and let her top lip roll over her bottom one to let out her tension. Elliot squeezed the underside of her thighs gently.

"Relax Liv", her whispered into her ear.

"This is so undignified" she muttered turning her head away from the tickling of his breath. Cindy turned to her hearing her comment.

"Sweetheart the whole process of giving birth is not very dignified;" she said with a smile, "besides your husband has seen you with your legs spread before. Haven't you Elliot?"

Olivia gasped out loud her face turning red. Elliot laughed the vibration of it hitting her in the back.

"Off course I have seen her like this. Wearing a lot less I might add" he joked.

Olivia turned her head so she was facing him,"Elliot!" she cried shaking her head at him, her cheeks still stained red. Olivia closed her eyes feeling light headed at all this closeness between her and Elliot. This felt different from their talks this felt so much more intimate with the way he was holding her.

Cindy moved them through several different techniques of how the partners could keep the moms relaxed during the birthing process. As she was talking Elliot had subconsciously let his hands come 

to rest high on Olivia's sides his thumbs lightly stroking the sides of Olivia's breast. Olivia let her eyes close at the feeling of his light touches. Elliot touching her. _Oh my God Elliot is touching me, _her mind screamed. Her eyes snapped open.

"Elliot stop it" she whispered placing her hands on top of his to stop his moves. She could feel the dizziness again creep into her head only this time much more intense.

"Sorry Liv. I wasn't thinking" he whispered back keeping his eyes on Cindy at the front of the room as she was explaining the three stages of labour. Olivia nodded slightly taking deep breathes trying to push the light headiness away. She took some more deep breathes but that only seemed to enhance her problem. Olivia needed to leave. Right now. If she stayed any longer she had a terrible feeling that she was going to faint. She quickly pulled herself from Elliot's embrace standing as quickly as she could with her belly and left the room. Elliot stood as well quickly following Olivia out into the hall finding her leaning up against it taking deep breathes her body shaking.

"Liv what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked pulling her to face him. Olivia laid her forehead against his chest and held onto him at his waist.

"El I don't feel so good" she mumbled. Her head was beginning to pound and her stomach was churning. Holding onto Elliot was the only thing keeping her up at the moment. Elliot ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion feeling guilty for taking pleasure in her being in his arms when she was feeling so bad.

Cindy pushed open the doors and stepped out into the hallway to see her newest couple standing with their arms around each other. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Olivia looked up and forced her best smile on her pale face, "yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little warm."

"Oh dear, you don't look good at all. Maybe you should go to the Emergency Room."

Olivia shot Elliot a panicked look. There was no way she could go to an emergency room, their cover would be blown.

"She's fine. I'll take her home and put her to bed. If she still feels like this in the morning I'll take her" Elliot said pulling Olivia into his side and tucking his arm around her waist. Cindy nodded and gave them one last concern smile before going back into the room. Elliot was practically holding Olivia up as she collapsed her weight into him.

"Liv, can you walk out of here?" he asked trying to move them down the hall and to the exit. Olivia shook her head leaning more into Elliot.

"Baby, you got to. Don't pass out on me or they will call an ambulance" he pleaded. Not that he cared at the moment if they did blow their cover all he cared about was that Olivia was obviously sick.

"Mmmmm...K" she mumbled as she let him lead her outside and to the car.

Elliot opened the passenger side car door and sat her down carefully buckling her in. He quickly hopped in the other side debating on whether or not to drive her to the next town to go to hospital.

"I'm so hot Elliot," she said pulling at her maternity shirt, "I got to get this shit off me."

Olivia had never felt so hot in her life, it felt as if she was lying on a bed of coals and the need to strip her body of all clothing was just so intense. Elliot pulled one of her hands away that was trying to pull of her shirt.

"Liv I think you need to see a doctor"

"No. Just a cold shower. Please shower" she rambled fighting with his hand that was holding her shirt.

Elliot nodded as he pulled into the driveway of their home. He quickly jumped out and made his way over to her door to again help her. Olivia again fell into his arms as he helped her inside and upstairs. Olivia pulled away from him as they made it into the master bedroom and walked crookedly to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be ok?" Elliot called leaning against the door of the bathroom ready to help if she needed it.

"Hmmmph" she replied as she struggled to bring the belly over her head. She sat on the floor to remove the rest of her clothes too exhausted to stand. Once she was completely naked she crawled over to the shower cubical and reached up to turn on the cold water. She sat with her back against the cool tile letting the freezing water chill her skin. She put her head back and closed her eyes as she slowly passed out.

Elliot glanced at his watch as he sat on the bed seeing that she had been in there for twenty minutes. _She's been in there way too long, _he thought as he jumped of the bed and banged on the bathroom door.

"Liv, open up" he yelled.

"Liv if you don't open it I'm coming in" he stepped back from the door fully expecting that that threat would work. When he got no answer he turned the door knob surprised that she didn't lock it and went in.

Elliot's heart thumped as he saw his partner naked, unconscious and slumped against the shower wall cold water still pelting her now icy skin. Elliot quickly turned the water off and grabbed a large fluffy white towel.

"Shit Liv" he whispered as he pulled her to him so he could wrap the towel around her body and lifting her from the shower. He couldn't believe how cold she felt in his arms but was surprised when her forehead fell against his to find it searing hot.

"Liv wake up" he had placed her on the bed and was now gently stroking her cheek. Olivia mumbled and gave him a loopy smile muttering incoherent words.

"Honey we got to get you to the hospital" he said leaning down to look at her.

"No. No hospital" she whimpered. "You take care of me."

"Olivia..." as much as he liked the idea of caring for a sick Olivia Benson the last thing he wanted was to let her get worse.

"Please Elliot. I'll be good" she begged her eyes filling with tears. If there was one thing in the world he had no power against it was Olivia Benson's tears. If she asked him to sign over his pension to her with tears in her eyes he would without a moment of hesitation.

He nodded, "Ok. I'm going to get you some aspirin. See if we can break this temperature of yours."

Olivia nodded as she wiggled her way under the covers her towel still wrapped around her. Elliot came back a few moments later with her aspirin and a bottle of water. Olivia swallowed the pills and closed her eyes feeling the room spin. Elliot stood to leave not knowing where he should sleep for the night. He wanted to be close by but he didn't think that in the state she was in she would want him being so close. He looked over at the chair in the corner of the room deciding that it would have to do. He moved away from the bed only to have Olivia reach out and grab a hold of his wrist.

"Stay" she whispered. Elliot leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you sure? I could just sleep over there" he said pointing to the chair so she would know he would be close by.

"I want you with me"

Elliot nodded and stripped off his clothing to his boxes and crawled in bed beside her being careful to leave a small amount of distance between them.

"Elliot I should warn you about something" she whispered into the now dark room.

"What?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"When I have a fever I kinda hallucinate"

Elliot let out a small laugh, "you what?"

"If I start to do anything stupid tonight please stop me or if I say anything just ignore me" she explained feeling herself slip into a slumber.

Elliot nodded wondering just how bad her hallucinations could get. _This is going to be a long interesting night,_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

**A/N: Olivia madness in the next chapter. I myself hallucinate when I have a fever, onetime I was so sure there were bats in my room (crazy I know)but I didn't care that they were in my room just the noise they were making was keeping me awake. Anyway I hope this chapter was to your liking. Remember, review, review, review. Oh, and someone asked if there was going to be smut and the answer to that is... of cause, would it be a good story if there was no smut. I think not. Cheers**


	5. Monkeys and Rainbows

**A/N: It's late and there's a party next door so I thought this would be a good time to write the next chapter. I hope you like.**

"Elliot!" Olivia cried sitting up quickly in bed. Elliot jolted out of his sleep at his partners' frantic voice. He turned to her in bed and saw a look of outrage in her eyes.

"Why didn't you catch the monkey? He was right there" she demanded getting agitated with the sheets wrapped around her body. Elliot looked at her not knowing what to say, she had told him that she acted loopy when she had a fever but he didn't know if he should go along with her delusions are try to talk her out of them.

"Look there he is, over there," Olivia said getting out of the bed and walking across the room that was only lit by the full moon outside, "you go get a box and I'll keep him cornered."

Now Elliot really didn't know what to do and was struggling not to laugh. He watched as Olivia seemingly talked to this monkey in a calming voice telling him it was going to be alright.

"Elliot what are you still doing in bed? Go get me a box. I can't keep him cornered forever" Olivia said clearly annoyed. Elliot got out of bed and grabbed the empty clothes hamper from the bathroom thinking he was just as crazy as she was for going along with this.

"Here will this do?" He asked handing her the hamper. Olivia nodded taking the hamper from him and laying it on its side; she knelt down next to it using one hand to keep the white towel she was still wearing closed.

"Now Elliot, I'll hold the basket you scootch him in" she explained clicking her fingers and looking at the invisible monkey in the corner.

"You want me to scootch him in?" Elliot asked doubtfully. He couldn't even see the thing how in the Hell was he going to get it in a basket.

"Yeah. Be careful though, remember he's a biter."

Elliot shook his head trying not to laugh as he inched his way to the corner getting down low not really sure what he should be doing. What if he stepped on the monkey? What if she thought it bit him? He crawled to the corner calling for the monkey to come closer. Suddenly Olivia let out a squeal and a giggle.

"Elliot aren't rainbows the funniest," she said standing up apparently forgetting all about the monkey, "we should go for a walk and try find rainbows."

Elliot stood up and followed her as she moved about the room her towel slipping lower so it was sitting just above her nipples. Elliot quickly made a grab for the towel pulling it up and tucking it back tight around her.

"It's night time Liv. There are no rainbows at night" he said pulling her onto the bed with him and getting her to lay down.

"Who said there are no night rainbows? We're detectives Elliot we could be the first ones to find a night rainbow," she said excitedly, " and they will call it, hmmmm...a Staboliv. You know for the two of us."

"That's nice Olivia. Why don't you close your eyes and have a little sleep and when you wake up we will go find a night rainbow" he said pulling the covers up and over the two of them.

"Don't you want to find a night rainbow with me?" she asked tears filling her eyes and a small sob escaping her mouth.

"Yes baby I do. I want to find a night rainbow with you, but first let's get some sleep. I promise we will find a night rainbow" he leaned over and kissed both her cheeks where two tears had escaped her eyes. Olivia grinned at him as she closed her eyes sleep quickly over taking her feverish body once again. Elliot closed his eyes hoping that was all he was going to experience of her hallucinations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot felt good. No good was not even going to begin how great he felt. He sighed at how real it felt her hands on him slowly stroking up and down his shaft. He let out a moan that was loud enough to wake him up. He furrowed his brow surprised he could still feel the sensation of her hand on his hard cock. He turned to face her surprised to see her face so close to him her eyes big and doe like. He saw the sheet moving over his crotch knowing exactly why he felt so good.

"I thought you would never wake up" Olivia seductively whispered into his ear as she moved in closer to him. Elliot quickly put his hand under the sheet grabbing her wrist and pulled her hand out of his boxes.

"Liv what the Hell are you doing?" he gasped shifting his hips his cock frustrated from the loss of attention.

"I just want to play" she replied huskily moving to lay herself on top of him.

If ever Elliot was tempted by the devil on his shoulder it was right now. He could feel every curve of her body as she wiggled on him dropping her knees to the outside of his thighs so her hot centre rested over his painful erection, as she slowly rocked herself back and forth over him. Elliot let out a low moan as his hips automatically bucked up into her. Olivia sucked in a deep breath as he pushed up into her causing her own hips to push back seeking the friction they both desperately wanted.

"Baby we can't do this" he pleaded trying to hold on to the last scrap of what made him a decent man.

"Why?" she whispered putting her lips to his neck slowly pulling his skin into her mouth sucking and nibbling at it. She moved to rise herself slightly off him just enough so she could remove the towel 

from around her body. Once it was removed she laid back down on him loving the feel of their shin to skin contact. Elliot let out moan as he felt her hard nipples press into his chest.

"Liv if we do this you will hate me so much in the morning" he said taking her head in both his hands placing small kisses along her jaw. Olivia shook her head 'no' as she continued to rock against him feeling the start of an orgasm building.

"Need this... Want this... Give it to me..." she said between placing quick kisses on his mouth. Elliot pulled her mouth down onto his giving her a hot steamy kiss. She opened her mouth wide to let his tongue meet her own and whimpered when she felt the two tongues tangle. Elliot allowed himself to get lost in the kiss and the feel of her naked body on his. She felt so good. This is what he had been longing for such a long time and now he finally had it. Her naked in his arms.

'_If I start to do anything stupid tonight please stop me'_

The words she spoke earlier in the night come at him like a freight train.

"Fuck Liv stop" he said pushing her from his body and quickly jumping out of bed. He couldn't believe that he almost had sex with a woman who had no idea what she was consenting to. Worst yet that woman was Olivia, someone he loved more than words could say.

"What? Was I doing something wrong?" she asked as she started crying still naked. Elliot knelt down beside the bed grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body.

"No baby you did nothing wrong" he soothed getting up to sit on the bed next to her pulling her into his arms as she silently cried. The fact that she was crying told Elliot she was not herself at the moment. Olivia hardly every cried and he had serious doubts she would cry if a man said he didn't want to have sex with her.

"Livia when you feel better and if you still want this, want us, there will be nothing stopping me from making love to you, but until then I can't let anything happen. Do you understand?" he asked kissing her forehead noticing that see was still warm.

Olivia shook her head 'no' but allowed him to pull her down to lay with him as she closed her eyes once again falling off to sleep. Elliot felt her breathing become deeper knowing that she was asleep, he prayed that this time she would sleep through to morning; he wasn't sure how much he could take of Hallucinating Olivia. He stayed awake for a little bit longer before he too closed his eyes giving in to his own slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia woke up and felt an arm wrapped tightly around her waist she flinched slightly as she glanced over at a dozing Elliot hopping that she could slip out of his embrace before he woke up. The last thing she wanted was for him to wake up and see the two of them in a compromising position. She slid down a bit, enough for his arm to fall away and quickly got out of bed frowning as to why she was only wearing a towel. _Jeez I hope it didn't become open at all through the night, _she thought as she stepped into the shower. 

She washed her hair trying to remember anything from the night before. She knew she felt sick and remembered being at the Lamaze class with Elliot but as for how she got home and into bed was a mystery. She wasn't too worried about it knowing that Elliot most likely kept an eye on her. She smiled at the thought of Elliot watching over her as she grabbed her grapefruit and papaya shower gel and poured it over her body. She let her hands run over her breasts and over her stomach with the slippery gel coating her. Her hands slid lower to stop just before her core as she lightly ran her fingers over the soft skin there. A sense of frustration nipped at her and she tried to place why she was feeling it. She tried to remember if she had a raunchy dream last night only to wake up before she got to the final act. _No that's not it. Why do I feel frustrated? Like I have all this mounting tension between my thighs, _Olivia mused groaning when she couldn't place her finger on it. She glanced at the door wondering if she could get away with a little self stimulation without waking Elliot. She bit her lip trying to decide if it was worth the risk. Olivia shook her head and turned off the water. She couldn't do it; she would be way too embarrassed if he was to hear her as she came around her own fingers. Grumbling at her lack of privacy she quickly got dressed in her maternity clothes and belly and ran a comb through her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom smiling at the still sleeping Elliot and went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Elliot woke up and reached out for Olivia his hand hitting nothing but mattress, he quickly sat up. _Oh God I have lost her, _he thought as he leapt out of bed. His mind was racing with what she could get up to in her crazy state. He hoped like hell she hadn't left the house. He came charging down the stairs quickly looking through the lounge room and heading to the kitchen. He walked in to see her swinging her hips in time to an Every Brother's song on the radio.

"Liv are you ok?" He asked spinning her around so he could look at her. Olivia gasped as his hands grabbed at her waist to turn her around.

"Jesus Elliot, what the Hell?" She cried out surprised.

"Are you ok?" He repeated looking at her trying to come up with his own assessment.

"Yeah I'm fine. Actually I feel good" she smiled turning back around to the stove where she had been making pancakes. Elliot nodded and walked over to sit at the table in the kitchen nook that the kitchen looked over. Olivia looked up at him and noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Oh no. Did I keep you up last night? I should have warned you, I tend to be a little goofy when I have a fever" she explained walking over to the table with a stack of pancakes.

"You did warn me" Elliot smiled shaking his head at her.

"I did something stupid, didn't I?" Olivia asked almost too afraid to hear what she could have done.

"What do you want to hear first?" he teased

"Just tell me" she pleaded dropping her head into her hands already knowing this was going to be embarrassing.

"Well first up you made me try and catch a monkey," Olivia let out a loud laugh and shook her head, " I was crawling on all fours trying to get this monkey, which only you could see, into the clothes hamper."

"Why would you indulge me in my craziness? You should have told me to get my ass back into bed."

"I will next time. Then you wanted to go and find a night rainbow..."

"A night rainbow? There's no such thing"

"Well try telling you that last night. Olivia it was the craziest night of my life" Elliot laughed remembering it all.

"Is that it?" she asked walking back to the kitchen to grab two cups of coffee. Elliot looked at her not knowing if he should tell her what else happened. He really didn't want to have to say that he let things get too carried away last night but the thought of her remembering on her own and kicking his ass for not telling her weighed heavily on his mind.

Olivia looked at him and could see straight away that he was with holding something. She prayed nothing to crazy happened, her last boyfriend told her that the last time she had a fever that she dragged him up to the roof of her building to have wild sex up against the wall, all of which she has no memory of. Not that she had to worry about Elliot taking advantage of her like that; he would never do such a thing and would kill any guy who would.

"What is it El? What happened?" She asked coming to sit back at the table placing a hot cup of coffee down in front of him.

"Liv we kind of..."

**A/N: Oh no a cliffhanger!! Should Elliot tell her or should he say nothing happened? Let me know. I don't think I would say anything but I'm a little sneaky like that. Oh well. Hope you liked**

**P.S Thought I'd get you revved up for the coming (no pun intended) smut. LOL**


	6. Finding Night Rainbows

**A/N: The general consensus was that Elliot should be honest with Olivia so that's what you got. Hope you like. A MEGA BIG thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys are the sweetest!!**

"...kissed a little" Elliot said not looking her in the eye. Olivia felt her stomach flip as his words hit her. She took in a deep shaky breath and suddenly had the urge to cry. She had kissed Elliot. His lips had been on hers. She all of a sudden felt hot again.

"What...how...why?" she asked trying to keep from crying. She didn't know why she was crying, it was ridiculous really but she and Elliot had had their first kiss and she couldn't remember it. She felt cheated out of something that she had been waiting for and fantasising about for years.

"Livia, I'm sorry. I never meant...I mean things didn't get to far" he feeblely tried to explain.

"What the hell do you mean too far? Exactly what happened?" Olivia felt anger pulse through her veins, not so much at Elliot but for herself.

"There was some slight touching..."

"Who was touching who?"

Elliot just gave her a look letting her know that she was the one who did the touching. Olivia shook her head a whole new level of humiliation taking over her body; there were no words that described just how embarrassed she was. She had touched her partner sexually. Yes it was something that she wanted but she wanted to have control of the situation when it eventually did come about. She quickly stood from the table not wanting to be anywhere near Elliot at the moment feeling to ashamed to even look at him

"I'm, ah, going for a walk" Olivia muttered as she left the kitchen.

Elliot sat alone at the table wondering if telling her really was the right thing to do. He had no idea if she was mad at him or at herself or if there was even anything he could do to get them over this. He thought back to how she felt laying on top of him and how she let her body press into his and at how amazed he was that it seemed as if her body was designed to perfectly fit to his own. He had wanted her for so long now that the thought of losing any chance at being her was actually crippling. He went back upstairs to have a shower; after he went back down stairs ready to leave the house to work on a plan to get Olivia to understand just how much he wanted to be with her, how he had always wanted to be with her, that she was always his only one. Writing a quick note to Olivia letting her know that he had the car and would be back later he left the house.

Olivia walked aimlessly around the streets of the sub division lost in her own thoughts. Several times she had to stop what she was thinking for fear of breaking down and crying. She knew she loved Elliot, she was sure there was not a person who knew the two of them who didn't, but she couldn't help but think that what had happened last night had tarnished her a little. Apparently she turned 

into a whore when she was feverish and now he knew. Not to mention he must also think she could be anyone's after a few drinks thanks to her little encounter with Fin being exposed. She shuddered at the thought that there was a possibility that Elliot really thought that. She knew he had only ever been with Kathy so he obviously held sex to be a special thing between two people, where as Olivia had shamefully had a quiet a few sexual partners. She cringed at the thought of some of the men she let into her bed, she knew she had poor judgment when it came to men and she was somewhat hoping that if things went right with Elliot there would never ever be anymore poor choices. _After last night I doubt he will ever want to be with me, the whore that I am, _she criticised herself. She walked for a little bit more to she found herself back at the home she and Elliot were sharing noticing the car was absent from the driveway. She walked in to find Elliot's letter letting her know that he had left to run a few errands. Thinking that he was probably just as embarrassed to look at her at the moment she walked upstairs to grab a load of washing that the two had accumulated and walked back down to the laundry room. Quickly throwing in the clothes she went back to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Being 'pregnant' really was taking a toll on her body as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot walked through the house trying to find Olivia not seeing her downstairs he made his way upstairs and to the master bedroom. His smiled when he saw her curled up on her side a pillow placed under her belly and sound asleep. He looked at the time noting that it was four in the afternoon hoping that she would stay asleep a bit longer to give him enough time to get his plan in place. Closing the door to the room he went back downstairs and set about setting up the evening he had planned for him and Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window noticing that it was now dark. She looked at the clock beside the bed shocked to see that she had a six hour nap, _great, now I won't be able to sleep tonight, _she thought as she made her way downstairs. She could hear Elliot moving about in the kitchen and hesitated before she went in. She stuck her head around the corner and watched as he loaded up the dishwasher a smile on his face.

"Hey" she said softly coming in and leaning against the counter behind him.

Elliot turned around to face her his smile widening, "hey yourself. Are you feeling alright? You've been asleep for hours. I was getting kind of lonely."

Olivia just nodded and watched as he loaded more dishes into the washer. "Sorry about earlier today," she started turning her face away when he straightened up to look at her, " I just...I just needed to think about things."

Elliot walked over to her and put his arms on either side of her on the counter putting very little space between them. She could feel his breath tickle her cheek and took in a gulp of air.

"Hey look at me," he said cupping one hand under her chin and turning her face to him, "there's nothing to be sorry for."

"You don't understand. You're like this perfect guy, who has all these morals and Iast night I was the slutty woman who tried to seduce you. And to top it all off, last night was our first kiss and I don't even get to have that memory" she ranted feeling better getting it all out.

Elliot pulled her into him as close as he could with her belly between them, "first off I'm not so perfect. My morals Liv, well lets just say more than once I thought of another woman when I was having sex with my wife. And last night, Liv, you are just so beautiful the word slut never even entered my head, not last night not any night when I think of you," Elliot stroked one hand across her cheek relishing the feel of her skin on his fingertips, "and as for our first kiss, I would not call last night our first kiss. Last night I kissed a woman who didn't know what she was doing. When we have _our _first kiss it's going to have so much meaning, so much love behind it, it will almost fell suffocating."

Olivia's stomach fluttered at his words and it took all the self control she could muster not to crash her lips down onto his. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek stroking it with her thumb like he was doing to her own. "Please mean everything you just said," she whispered closing her eyes the raw intimacy of the look in his eyes being just too much for her to see at the moment.

"Every word," he whispered back letting his forehead come to rest on her own, "go get out of this belly suit and meet me in the back yard. I have a surprise for you." He smiled and stepped away from her. Olivia raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a smile flashing him all her teeth.

"A surprise? For me?" she asked glancing out the window to the back yard.

"Yes. Now go change so you can have it."

Olivia nodded and walked out to change feeling silly at the giddiness she felt over getting a surprise from Elliot. Once she changed in to her low ride jeans and a white tank top she walked out to the back yard only to be met with darkness.

"El?" She called looking around not seeing anything. She took a couple of steps forward her bare feet coming into contact with the lush green lawn when hundreds of tiny fairy lights came on covering the surrounding shrubbery. Olivia gasped when she looked up and saw a 'rainbow' made from all different colours of cellophane wrap arched across the garden and a red plaid blanket laid out with dinner and a bottle of wine.

Elliot came up to her wrapping his arms around her from behind, "I found us a night rainbow Liv" he whispered into the side of her head.

"Elliot... I don't know what to say" Olivia could not stop smiling falling even more in love with the man who held her.

"I promised you last night we would find one, it wasn't easy but here it is. Our own night rainbow" he said taking her hand and pulling her with him over to the blanket and sitting down.

"How did you do all this?" Olivia asked amazed at the effort he went to not only with the rainbow and lights but the dinner that she could see he had cooked.

"Well it's a good thing you like to take long naps" He joked, she playfully slapped his knee.

"Yeah well I think later you're going to be happy I took that little nap" she smirked.

"How about you make me happy for it now?" He said waggling his eyebrows. Olivia's mouth dropped open at his blatant request for sex. She knew she was going to give it to him of course but she still liked to have some control over when and where.

"Elliot Stabler! I'm not that kinda gal" she exclaimed.

Elliot's smile slipped wondering if maybe he was pushing her a bit too hard in light of what was said in the kitchen earlier. "Liv, I just kidding...I don't assume..."

"Calm down Elliot. I was just teasing you"

Elliot looked at her to see her eyes twinkle and a beautiful smile on her lips he leaned in and grabbed the back of her head pulling her mouth down onto his. Olivia moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth gently massaging her own and rubbing along the roof of her mouth. Olivia gently pushed him back down on the blanket and straddled his waist all the while keeping their two mouths fused together. Elliot groaned when he felt the weight of her body fall against his, he brought his hands up to let them run up and down Olivia's sides eliciting another moan from her. She pulled her mouth from him leaning on her forearms that rested beside his head her hair falling forward and tickling the side of his face.

"For the record Elliot, I would be that kind of girl. Anywhere any time. But only for you. Always for you" she whispered huskily placing small kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Right here Liv. Right here. For me. Just for me" He panted out pulling her mouth back to his. Olivia smiled and sat herself up still straddling his waist.

"For you Elliot. This is just for you"

**A/N: Ok, Ok so cause you have all been so kind with the reviews and persistent with the smut I'll let you have it in the next chapter. Hmmm, backyard sex with El and Liv, sounds hot!!**

**Remember reviews will only make me post that much sooner ;) Cheers**


	7. Backyard Romp

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the next chapter, wasn't really feeling it today so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your sexpectations.**

Because it was Elliot she was going to give him what he wanted. She pulled her tank top over her head to reveal a lacy blue bra that barely contained her breasts. Elliot kept his hands tightly on her waist as his eyes took in the site of his partner in her bra as she straddled his waist. His cock twitched against the denim of his jeans as she shifted back a bit letting her ass rub against him. Olivia smiled at the hardness resting against her. She leaned down and slanted her mouth over his moaning as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Her body seemed to take on a life of its own as she shifted even further back so her core was now resting over his cock and gently rocked against him, she moaned at the friction she had now created, feeling herself becoming wet and ready for him.

"Fuck Liv...Need you" Elliot groaned out as she increased her rocking against him, he thrust his hips up into her receiving a throaty moan from Olivia. Olivia nodded frantically to Elliot's request as she rolled off of him.

No sooner had Olivia laid down on the blanket Elliot got on top of her letting his hands inch higher up her stomach to meet the soft material of her bra. He pulled the cup of her bra down on her left breast exposing it and the cinnamon taunt nipple beneath it. He lowered his mouth to his newly found treasure sucking it in between his lips and rolling his tongue over it.

"Elllll..." Olivia moaned. She was on censer y overload at the moment; the thought that this was her partner suckling at her was driving her crazy. This was Elliot, the one man she knew she should not be with but also the one man that her body seemed to need more than air itself. Elliot let his hand wonder lower to the button on her jeans quickly popping it and lowering the zipper. He slid his hand in slowly allowing time for Olivia to stop him if she wanted him too. If he had any doubts about her hesitancy they were quickly dispelled when one of her hands came to rest on top of his gently pushing it down into her jeans and into her panties. Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his own jeans and thought that he should at least undo them but having his hand this close to Olivia's throbbing heat meant that nothing, not even the tightness in his jeans, was going to make him pull his hand away.

Olivia sucked in a loud gasp as his calloused fingers gingerly made their way through her slickened folds, she shifted her hips desperately trying to get his fingers where so badly wanted them. He lightly circled a tip of his finger around her opening while another stroked her clit with even force.

"El, please..." she begged.

Elliot smiled against her neck at the sound of his ball breaking partner begging for him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Olivia would be a beggar. He moved his face to hover over hers and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Tell me what you want Liv" he teased his finger still doing laps around her entrance.

"You're...mean...just...Please" she panted feeling the stirrings of an orgasm building deep within her.

Elliot lowered his mouth onto hers as he pushed a finger into her. The two of them groaned at the move, she moaned loving the feel of his thick finger plunging in and him at the silky walls that now surrounded his finger. He withdrew his finger only to add another one to the mix. Olivia bucked up against his hand biting her lip as she stretched wider to accommodate two of his thick fingers. Elliot's fingers moved swiftly in and out of her body while his thumb swept across her clit in a slow dance.

"El...close" Olivia chocked out. Elliot felt her first contraction grip at his fingers and increased his speed wanting to bring her to the edge and over. She bucked up hard against his hand moaning and groaning as her walls grabbed at his fingers in rapid succession. Elliot stilled the movement of his fingers still nestled within her loving the feeling of her walls fluttering around him. Olivia's breathing evened out and he gently pulled his sticky fingers from her body bringing up to him mouth to taste the woman that had just come around his fingers.

Olivia watched through hooded eyes as Elliot sucked his fingers clean of her juice causing a new wave of arousal course through her body.

"Liv, you're so beautiful" he whispered kissing her deeply letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Olivia ran her hands down his chest and too his jeans and quickly pushed them and his boxes down and off. Elliot ripped off his shirt before returning Olivia's favour and discarding her if her remaining clothes before moving back on top of her.

Olivia sucked in a deep breath as she felt the full weight of Elliot on top of her. She looked up at him nerves flooding her body. She had not felt this nervous since she was sixteen and had first lost her virginity. Elliot looked her in the eye and saw a small amount of hesitation run through her eyes.

"Liv, we don't have to do anything right now" he whispered leaning his forehead against her own and shifting slightly so his hard erection was not pushing intimately against her wet centre.

Hearing the tenderness in his voice was enough to bring tears to Olivia's eyes. He was always thinking of her. Here she had him so revered up and ready to go but he would stop if she asked and still be ok with her. She swiped away at a frustrated tear that had escaped and making its way down her cheek. Elliot watched the tear as it made its way down her cheek but before it disappeared under her chin he caught it in a soft kiss causing a sob to escape from Olivia's mouth.

"I'm not normally a crier during sex," Olivia tried to explain, she felt ridiculous. Here she was naked with her equally naked partner on top of her in the backyard of the house in which she undercover in, "it's just that it's you. Here. With me. Wanting to have sex with me."

Elliot tried to sit up but Olivia quickly tucked her arms under his arms and let her hands curl over his shoulders from behind shaking her head at him letting him know she did not want him to move away from her. Elliot gave a quick nod of his head and settled back against her.

"I'm not going to be just having sex with you Liv. I'm going to make love to you. You need to be able to see the difference, if you can't than that makes me no different than any other guy you have been with. I need to be different Liv. Let me be different."

Olivia stroked a hand gently down the side of his face cupping his cheek against her hand. "Make love to me El."

Elliot looked at her believing the words she had spoken. He lowered his mouth down onto hers and kissed her deeply and with as much passion he could muster. With his mouth still on hers he shifted his position between her legs letting himself line up to her and slowly pushed himself in. Olivia moaned into his mouth at the penetration of her body sighing as she felt her body stretch and mould to his. She winced at the small pinch she felt as he pushed in further adjusting her hips to accommodate to his size.

Elliot thought he had died and gone to heaven. She had felt like paradise around his fingers but now that his cock was so far up in her and he could feel her silky walls calling to him he thought her was going to die. He kept himself still as he waited for her to give him the ok to start moving finding it agony not to rock into her. Olivia pushed her hips up to his letting him know that she was ready for him, letting her hands glide over the plains of his back and gripping him as he gave her the first thrust.

He moved gently with in her wanting the feeling to last as long as possible but knowing that she was getting frustrated with his painfully slow movements.

"God El. Please faster" she asked as she kissed his chest. She loved that he wanted to take his time with her and let their bodies become one for as long as possible but this was their first time together and there would be time later for slow love making, what she needed right now was for him to pound into her causing her to scream his name.

Elliot increased his speed grabbing one of her long legs and hiking it up onto his waist to give him a deeper penetration both of them moaning as he slipped in further. Elliot's balls burned with his nearing release as he pushed rapidly into Olivia feeling her walls begin to contract around him.

"Ellllll...Yes..."

Olivia arched her back and panted hard as the first wave of pleasure racked her body. Elliot slowed his thrusts letting her ride out her orgasm before thrusting back harder and faster than before. He panted against her ear feeling on the verge of falling over the edge.

"Liv...coming...now" he cried as his body jerked against hers spilling his hot seed into the warm depths of her body. Elliot's orgasm and the warmth that it created through her body caused another orgasm to rip through Olivia, she contracted around him pulling every last drop from his body as he gave the last of a few small thrusts against her.

Olivia tried to get her breathing under control as her body still pulsed around Elliot's slowly deflating penis she hissed in disappointment as Elliot gently pulled himself from her body laying down on the blanket pulling her with him to snuggle into his side.

"That was amazing" he said placing a small kiss on the top of her head reaching to pull what little of the blanket he could get around them.

"Hmmm" Olivia smiled nuzzling the side of her face into his warm chest. Elliot let his fingers run through her hair loving that he could now touch her and call her his own.

"Livvy, you're mine now, you know that" he traced their initials with his finger on the skin of her back.

"Yours" she nodded agreeing with him. All her life she fought to show her independence but there was something about belonging to Elliot Stabler that made her feel so safe. He was her Elliot so why could she not be his Olivia.

They laid like that for the next twenty minutes gazing up at the stars in silence not needing to say anything.

"You're the first Elliot" she whispered not knowing if he even heard her.

Elliot turned his head to look at the side of her face. "First what?"

"The first guy that I have ever made love to and the first guy I have ever let come inside of me. You're the first" she suddenly felt shy about her admission.

Elliot pulled her to lay between his legs her back against his chest wrapping his arms around her, "as long as I'm the last."

She nodded against his chest knowing that she was telling the truth. There would never be another man that she made love to or even have sex with. She never wanted to be with anyone else it seemed as if her whole world was now wrapped up in Elliot and how he made her feel. She thought that she would find that scary, needing someone so much, but it only made her heart swell with love and hope. She had Elliot after years of fights and setbacks she had him.

"El?"

"Hmmm?" He asked kissing the side of her face.

"My toes are cold"

**A/N: There you go a little bit of smut. I find it so hard to do. But if you want to read good smut read Only Once? By FanofGrillows, that is smut heaven right there! Anyways, reviews are great. Cheers**


	8. Promises of Babies

**A/N: Ok, Ok, Ok. I know I should be stoned for letting this go so long without updating but I just lost my motivation for it. I might do a couple of one shots to get me going again. I do hope the wait for this is well worth it, I would hate to disappoint.**

**PS: remember Elliot never went home to Kathy therefore Eli doesn't exist.**

Olivia laid safely tucked under Elliot's strong arms the musky smell of sex filling the air around them. She pushed back further into him finding warmth from the cool sheets. They had come inside with the intentions of going to bed but had quickly changed their minds about sleep when they fell into bed and into each other starting a marathon session of sex in every conceivable position, it was as if they had only a limited time with each other and not the life time promised they were murmuring to each other during one gentle love making session.

"Liv? You awake?" Elliot whispered into the dark

"Hmmm"

"Have you ever thought about having a baby?" He asked his hand gently stroking up and down Olivia's arm causing her skin to goose bump and the tiny hairs rise.

Olivia took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She didn't know how to answer that question. It was only a few days ago that she had stood in the locker room of the 1-6 contemplating having a child on her own but now as she laid in Elliot's arms the thought of choosing between him and a child really left her with no doubt as to what she would choose.

"I have Elliot but I'm ok with not having one. I mean at this point in my life I think I should focus on certainties and a baby for me is not. You are" Olivia turned so she could look him in the eye.

"Why couldn't you have both? Me and a baby."

"Well you must be one understanding boyfriend," Olivia chuckled softly, "I mean to be ok with me going off to have some sperm donor's baby."

"Why would you use a sperm donor?" Elliot asked placing his hand on her hip and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Olivia looked at him and narrowed her eyes trying to decide if what she thought he was saying was in fact what he was.

"Elliot you don't mean that. Why the hell would you want to start all the way back at the beginning when you're so close to the end?" Olivia placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together.

"Because having a baby with you is something I have not done but it's something I have thought about. Even before this assignment."

Elliot leaned in to place a soft kiss on Olivia's lips but she was too stunned to return the kiss. Elliot had thought of her with his child. Her heart both pounded and danced at the thought. She took in a shaky breath and turned her face into his neck as tears filled her eyes. Elliot pulled her closer to him as he felt the warm tears hit the skin of his neck; he kissed the top of her head breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Liv, look at me" he commanded quietly. She shook her head still keeping face borrowed into the soft flesh of his neck. "Sweetheart, please look at me," he waited and when she still remained in her hiding spot he continued, "I don't want to upset you, so if me and you having a baby is not what you want then that's fine. But Liv, if it's something that you want, know that I want it as well. Ok?"

All Olivia could muster was a small nod of her head that she still refused to remove from its hiding spot. He was offering Olivia all her dreams and all she could do was hide from it. Olivia had learned at a young age not to count or rely on anyone but herself, she knew what it felt like to believe in someone's promises only to have them ripped away from you. She was too afraid to let herself get lost in the fantasy of her and Elliot having a baby and creating the family that she so desperately craved.

"Are you going to hide all night?" Elliot asked bringing his hand up to run through her hair. Olivia shrugged her shoulders but still did not move her face. "You have to trust me Liv... I'm not going anywhere and I will _never_ hurt you."

Olivia slowly brought her head up to look him in the eyes her own red from shed tears. She trusted Elliot. She trusted him with her life but she was scared to death to trust him with her whole life. A life he was promising her. A life she always wanted.

"I... I'm scared of it all Elliot," she watched as his eyes filled with fear and she knew that he was thinking she would run. Again. "I'm not going anywhere Elliot. Not without you. And I want a baby, and I want that baby to be with you, but you have to know there are going to be days when I'm scared to death. I have never, ever, even contemplated having a baby with any man," she bit her lip wanting to continue on. Elliot opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head to silence him, "I told you earlier that I have never let a man come inside me Elliot, and the reason for that is that I could never fully give myself to any guy. It was as if a condom was some great big barrier that I had created in my mind to keep men from getting all of me. They never got to have me; they never really got to touch _me. _And they never left a piece of themselves in me, cause I never wanted them to."

Elliot let her words fill his mind as he took in the gravity of her confession. He had always known that Olivia kept people at arm's length but what he didn't know that she was so determined to keep herself completely emotionally isolated from others.

"You probably thinking I'm pretty twisted, huh?" Olivia asked biting her lower lip nervously, "And probably considering that whole having a baby with me thing."

"I don't think you're 'twisted' and I will never change my mind about having a baby with you. It just hurts me to know that you have always kept yourself cut off from others. Always scared that others will hurt you."

"The one person who was meant to love me didn't El. If she couldn't love me, how can I be so sure that someone who has no obligation to me will?" Olivia's big eyes filled with tears again as she let the hurt from her mother seep into her.

"Olivia, don't you see? The fact that someone who is not obligated to you, chooses to love you means just as much, if not more, than the ones who are obligated to. We can choose any one to love outside of family, when you get chosen, that's what real love is. Love out of no obligation."

Olivia thought about what Elliot had said nodding her head slowly in agreement. We were all given free will when it comes to having love outside of family so in its own way to have someone love you is truly wondrous.

"I love you Elliot. I really do." Olivia shifted her body to lay across his her hands coming to rest of his chest the hard wall of muscle beneath her fingers.

"I know you do baby. And I love you, more than you'll ever know."

He pulled her head towards his capturing her lips in a bruising kiss one in which she returned with fervour. She moved to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth the feeling a pure bliss coursing through her at the newness of it all and knowing that being with him like this was never going to get old.

"Hey El? I just thought of something"

"What?" He asked making a small trail of kisses across her jaw.

"We're going to have to be separated as partners."

Elliot pulled his lips away from hers, his face changing from one of lust to sombre and tense. He knew that would have to take place, and he had given great thought about the reality of being with Olivia intimately and the demise of their partnership that would take place once a personal relationship took hold but now that it was upon him he started to feel a great loss at losing her as his trusted partner.

"I know. And as much as I want to keep you as my partner, I would choose you like this any day."

"What sweaty and naked?" Olivia joked letting her legs drop apart so she was now straddling his thighs and so his now stiffening member was nudging at her begging for entrance.

"Yep. Just...Like...This" he said between kisses.

"Before you totally distract me," Olivia said running her hand between the two of them of giving his cock a slight squeeze, "I just have to tell you one thing...I call Fin as my new partner."

Olivia gave a smirk as Elliot raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I don't think so. After what happened between the two of you. Nope, you're stuck with Munch."

He grabbed her ass pushing her onto him, both letting out a groan as he slipped into her.

"No. I get Fin. He's good for me, El. We've become close over the years"

She raised herself into a sitting position and leaned back placing both her hands on his thighs slowly rocking herself over him watching as his cock slid in and out of her wet pussy.

"Baby, now's not the time to tell me you're close to another man when I buried so far up inside of you." Elliot panted as he placed his large hands on her hips to increase their pace and drive himself harder into her.

Olivia threw her head back and let out a deep throaty laugh, "Ok, OK. No more Fin talk. But one thing I need you to do Stabler."

"Anything baby" Elliot said as he watched Olivia rise up so that his cock almost slipped out of her body only for her to slam back down onto him the noise of hot wet slapping skin filling his ears.

"Fuck me hard."

**A/N: Once again I do apologise for how long it took me to update. Remember reviews are greatly loved :)**


End file.
